Angels and Demons
by Bolt the Wolf
Summary: Bolt's increasing mental trauma is leading him to the depths of madness, but with the escape of someone already at the bottom, and an alien overlord beginning his assault on the planet, Thats the least of everybody's problems. Can anyone survive?
1. The Maddest of them All

**Congrat's, you've started reading what I believe will be my best fic to date!**

**Though I'm afraid I'll have to warn you there will be much violence, gore too.**

**Prepare yourself!**

It was a room... a white room, not a hint of other colors. Even the door on the far wall was completely white. The only thing proving it was a door was the faint outline around it, there was no knob.

But... If you looked to the farthest corner of the room a black blot disturbed the white, looking even closer, streaks of red and grey went through it. The single blot began to move, looking at the single (you guessed it) white clock on the wall, the only thing in the room besides the blot itself, it showed exactly '11:24'.

"It's time." He murmured happily in a somewhat raspy voice.

The blot rose and showed itself to be a weasel of medium height, struggling for a moment, two large 'Pop's emanated from his now dislocated arms. The combined sleeve's of the straight jacket holding this prisoner sagged. Smiling, he let out a scream...

----

A human guard leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling, his name-tag read 'Ben'. He had randomly been selected to watch this prisoner, according to the high-ups in the asylum and several from the government, this one was to be watched 24/7, and all strange movement to reported directly to them.

Ben didn't understand exactly why a specially trained soldier was demoted to guard duty, but he figured since he was getting payed extra it was a lazy free paycheck. The brass plate above the door to the cell read 'Patient-665, Suffers from massive psychosis, schizophrenia and many other illnesses. Not to be listened too for extended periods of time under any circumstances. If contact is to be made, Patient will only be referred to as... Freak'

_"Freak, what a fitting name" _Ben thought, most of the time the Weasel just sat there, sometimes it would look at the camera and just smile, it was a smile of madness, though occasionally it was just one of what appeared to be a happy person. Most of the time when the patient spoke, the guard turned off the mic, as 'Freak', would often say things that would make even someone as well trained as Ben's skin crawl. Though other times, he would spout of random times and numbers, as if figuring out some massive mathematical problem.

They couldn't keep him with the other inmates, one once tried to ask him what he was trying to figure out, and when Freak refused to tell him, the man called the weasel and idiot. One fork later, that man could never walk again. After a string of similar incidents, Freak was finally locked up in solitary confinement.

A single solitary scream came through the mic, the guard reacted on instinct, rushing to the door to the cell and opening it. This was the last thing the noble Ben ever did. Freak leapt upon him, putting the loosened straight jacket arm around the guards neck, Ben could not do anything to stop his fate, his concern for even an asylum inmate caused his demise.

The weasel looked at the dead body of the guard, closing the door almost completely so to block out sound, he retrieved Ben's pistol he had been allowed due to the nature of the patient, with his feet. walking over and leaning up against a wall, he aimed it at the sleeve, holding it out, and fired two shots. The bullet's pierced the material, weakening the thread's enough for Freak to rip it apart, leaving both of his arms free. He flopped up one of the dislocated joints onto the wall, pressing into it until it popped back into it's socket. He did the same for the other arm.

Walking out the door with the pistol, Patient 665 was free.

-----

At that exact moment, an explosion went off in the front of the large asylum complex, walking through the fire calmly strode a yellow raccoon with an orange striped tail wearing what looked to be a t-shirt and pants in the style of a kimono. Strapped to her back was a large, dark gold, jagged sword with three blades, each on protruding from a skull hilt. The fire reflected off her grey eyes as she walked.

A doctor crawled out from under a desk, one of his legs was torn off and he was oozing dark red blood profusely from the wound. "P-p-please, H-Help me!"

The raccoon looked down at him. "I would... But I have orders to leave no survivors. Sorry." she kneeled down next to the man, instead of using the sword, she retrieved a dagger of the same color from the waistband of her pants.

"Wait? What?! What are you doing?! AHHHHHH!"

The doctor died quickly after his neck was slit. The raccoon walked on, stopping at a map of the place conveniently tacked to a wall. She found the section labeled 'Solitary Confinement' and headed that way.

----

After the bomb went off, guards were immediately dispatched to Freak's cell, the first one rounding the corner that the weasel was in was shot through the head in a split second. After hearing the gunshots, a second thought that it might be safe to go around, this was not the case as Freak sweeped his legs out from under him and shot the man in the neck, blood spurted out in a fountain as the man tried to suck in a breath, spraying over Freak's straight jacket and body.

"My my, you stained my jacket! Tsk tsk..."

He whipped around just in time to strike the guard sneaking behind him in the gut with his weapon, firing upon impact and releasing some of the mans internal organs out of his back, the entrails writhed for a split second, as if trying to do their respective job's one last time before they lay still. Freak turned the corner.

The rest of the guard's stood there, one was holding a shotgun in his hands. The visage of Freak in his bloodstained clothing seemed to startle them for a brief moment... That was all that was needed, The madman rushed up to the shotgun wielder, kneeing him in the stomach and bringing the gun up to pistolwhip him in the face, he grabbed the shotgun as it flew out of the man's hand and grinned at the rest, blowing a hole through the original bearer of the shotgun as he smiled.

"What are you smiling about? Your a dead man!" one yelled.

"Oh, I wouldn't think s-"

the guard fired, the bullet hit Freak's side, but didn't seem to penetrate! A small amount of blood leaked out, staining the jacket even more.

"Ahh the power of science, care to try that again?"

"I'm going to kill you, you freak!" the brave one announced, but before he could pull the trigger, the gun disappeared from his hands!

"Firearm's are bad..." a calm voice spoke from behind them. There stood the raccoon, twirling the gun around her finger.

"Ahhh Shroud, right on time as normal. Do you have my weapons?"

"Of course sir." 'Shroud' tossed the sword over the head's of the stunned guards, Freak dropped the shotgun and grabbed the sword from mid-air, instantly running the 'brave' guard through his stomach, as he pulled the sword out, the man's large intestine was stuck onto it.

"Oh dear, that's messy" the weasel wiped it off with distaste. As the men broke out of their reverie, the found their trigger fingers were pulling on air. Shroud stood atop a small pile of the guns.

"Please! I never wanted this job! Let me go! I won't tell a soul, I swear!" on man finally broke down, begging on his knee's.

"I do not appreciate cowardice." Freak spat, raising the sword up and cleaving it through the mans skull, as the blood blasted out onto his fellow's, they took the hint and started to run for their very lives!

Shroud let them pass her, she walked up to Freak and reached inside her outfit once again, this time pulling out a large coil of tightly wound rope, the end of which had a black with a white edge attached. She also pulled out a small syringe filled with yellow liquid, handing both to the weasel. He lifted up part of his jacket, revealing a small area where fur would not grow, and a smaller hole in his side, which blood continually trickled through. He unwound the end of the rope, threading it through the hole for a second, he ended the procedure by spraying some of the liquid onto it. The bleeding stopped, the weapon was attached to its master in a matter of seconds.

The duo finally gave chase to the fleeing guards, Fear may have lent wings to some of their feet, but fear also made them clumsy and forgetful of how to escape. One man was brought down, the sickle embedded into his back. He couldn't even utter a scream, the blade hat severed his spine. The sickle whipped out of him, slashing sideways to cut the head off a guard that had stood to watch in horrified fascination. His head slowly slid off his body, landing perfectly right side up as his body crumpled behind it. His eyes permanently locked in the stare of horror seconds before.

"Should I do it now?" Shroud asked, pulling a small cylinder with a red button on it's top from her pocket.

"Wait... now." Freak instructed, small 'boom's were heard, as the cell's of every criminal or psychopath's cell Shroud had passed on her way to Freak blew open, releasing the convicts.

----

One guard was immediately slammed into a wall by a man whose file stated that somehow, his brain had gone 'feral' and turned him into nothing more than a semi intelligent animal, his long and unkempt nails scratched at the mans stomach, eventually tearing through. This convict was also a cannibal...

The staff we're being attacked everywhere by the people they had kept locked up, the madmen and killers taking anything they could fine, peaces of splintered wood from desks, it didn't matter, to take their revenge.

Freak and Shroud walked through the madness with ease, and person trying to get close was instantly cut down by the weasel or the raccoon.

"Set off the second explosives now, if you would."

"Yes sir." she clicked the button again, and louder explosions rocked the place, one a few meters in front of the open area they emerged into obliterated a group of staff and guards who were holding a position of tipped over desks.

Freak smiling, with the emotionless Shroud walked through the flames into the night.

**Told ya it would be good, I also told you that I would be doing both Bolt and the villains in one chapter, however I have changed my mind, sorry.**

**Review.**


	2. Arguing with Myself

**Chapter two!**

**Not much to say here… Ahh just read it!**

**Oh, and Italics is Bolt's thoughts, Underlined anything is Demon, Bold and Italics is angel.**

Bolt lay awake in his bed, staring through his window up into the stars, like a handful of glittering pebbles tossed into the blackness. He turned away from the window, cringing a little.

_"I guess it's going to be another one of those nights..." _

_"How right you are!"_

a second voice besides his own spoke inside his head. It was tainted with evil, hatred, everything dark you could possibly imagine and much more, if it had spoken out loud with a true voice, it might have frozen the room solid.

"_Cant you just let me have some sleep tonight?"_

_"Now now, where's the fun in that?"_

_**"Let the child rest."**_

_"Greeeaaat, you too? God dammit..."_

Bolt shifted around more, closing his eyes. Using a trick he had learned naturally, he withdrew into the realm of his own mind. The place looked like a battlefield, the ground ripped and torn up. Three sections could be made out, one that was primarily on fire, with vents of noxious gas spewing up and the screams of the dying filling it's air, one that was a blinding white zone, not a soothing light, one that clouded all thought, blinded you. And the smallest one of all was just a plain grey stretch of land, which a Bolt was standing in.

"Shit... I'm losing ground..." he mumbled to himself, the grey area was smaller than the last time.

"But of course, your weak!" a voice cackled out, from the fire torn landscape another Bolt stepped out, it's fur and armor black, the only other color was the red outlines on it, and purple eyes.

"Shut up! I just..."

**_"He was not aware." _Spoke another, the voice seeming to emanate from all around him.**

"Perfect, goody two shoes is here."

Bolt himself was thinking about the same thing, but didn't want to give the other him the satisfaction of agreement. "What do you guys want THIS time?"

"Simple, The cat girl is sleeping so peacefully, she wouldn't even notice if you slipped in and cut her throat..." The demon piped up, smiling happily at the thought.

a white version of Bolt made itself known, floating in from the white section. "**_I know that several medical systems at a local hospital are going to short circuit very soon..._"**

"Yeah, but whats in it for you? Don't act like your doing it out of the goodness of your heart, you Don't have one, or I'd rip it out." Bolt growled angrily.

"**_if you MUST know, it is because one of the men currently in the hospital is a convicted felon out on a parole he doesnt deserve._" **

"Let me guess... I'm not going to get much sleep for the next few days if i don't choose?" Bolt asked irritably.

"Correct-a-mundo!" The demon chirped.

"Will you quit acting like me? Your not!"

"Oh my dear Bolt, but I am!"

"_**As am I... Choose!**_"

"You cant make me."

"Yes we can." the demon smirked, suddenly lunging at Bolt.

The green wolf was completely unprepared for this, and was sent crashing to the ground, the demonic him pinning him there.

"Choose now Or I burn you to hell!"

"NEVER!" several thousand volts coursed through him as soon as he spoke that, enough to kill a regular person, but not one who already wielded lighting powers.

"CHOOSE!" more electricity coursed through him.

Bolt spat some of the blood leaking out of his mouth in the demon's eye, blinding it for just a second. Bolt kicked him off and stood up wearily, casting a look to the angelic form.

The white him smirked, he knew what that meant.**_"goodbye... Happy hunting!"_**

Bolt was sent straight out of his head. (No pun intended) and back to the real world. The wounds from his fight inside his mind didn't appear, but the pain was there in the form of a splitting migraine. Unhappily, he shoved off his covers and slid out of bed.

Pulling out his biggest hooded jacket, he slipped it on and flicked up the hood, big enough to hide his face, and walked out of his room. Listening for a moment, he was glad to hear he hadn't woken Ren up. Bolt zipped up the jacket, and quickly walked out of the house.

* * *

A blue blur flew through the streets of Station Square that same night, headed to the police headquarters. He had heard on the news of the asylum breakout, and didn't believe for a second that 'all was contained and well'. The police wouldnt refuse him information, after all, he was Sonic the Hedgehog.

Stopping at an empty intersection, he checked his bearings, going as fast as he did it was easy to miss a simple turn. He saw one person sitting on a bench, staring up at the night sky. The blue hero walked over to the figure.

"Hey. You should head home, I know the news said it was all ok, but I don't believe it, there is probably some of those convicts running around the city right now."

the person looked down, revealing himself to be a black weasel...

"Ahh, good advice. I think i'll be taking it."

Sonic nodded and disappeared in a burst of speed.

A second figure stepped out of the darkness. "That was him sir?"

"Yes... Yes it was." Freak stood up, following Shroud down the opposite street.

**Ok, so it's a short chapter, but it sets stuff up! Unfortunately, school starts tomorrow for me, so ill be updating less frequently... But stay tuned! **

**Review, or Freak will walk down that street to your house. ^_^**


	3. Homecoming

**Chapter 3, coming at 'cha! **

**Another Freak chapter, so be prepared.**

Freak and Shroud calmly walked the city streets, the weasel smiled at the memory of minutes ago when Sonic didn't realize just _who_ he was talking too. He would probably have a lot of beating himself up to do once the police told him. "It's good to know my information is so classified even the worlds greatest hero has no idea who I am."

"Indeed it is sir." Shroud said in her ever present monotone.

"Lighten up my dear! We're on our way home!" Freak chuckled happily. The raccoon merely nodded.

A lone car drove up the road, its lights giving everything a flat, bleak look. Freak walked out into the road and waved his arms, the driver was a nice man, and often stopped to give people a ride. The car slowed to a stop.

"I was wondering if myself and my compatriot could get a ride?" Freak said, walking around to the drivers side door.

"Sure! Hop on in." the man responded.

"Oh, sorry, I worded that wrong..." Freak said, scratching his head, he was trying to think of the right words.

"What?" he was getting suspicious, he was kind, but not an idiot.

"I meant that we are taking your car!" The maniac piped happily, he wrenched the drivers door open, grabbing the unfortunate person and ripping him from his seat violently, with a swift and fluid movement, Freak brought his foot up and smashed it down with surprising force onto the previous owner of the car's skull.

The scalp cracked easily under the force, blood seeped out of the broken bones and onto the road, looking black against the pavement. Shroud watched the random act of violence with boredom, such bloodshed was normal to her. Getting into the passenger side she waited as her superior got in and pressed the gas. The car sped off again, the body from its theft would be discovered in the morning and a small funeral would be held.

This funeral would soon grow larger as the people he had shown kindness too before would hear and come to pay their respects, but that is irrelevant to this story.

With the addition of automotive transport the trip's pace quickened considerably, the car reaching the darker outreaches of the city. Freak turned the car off a dirt road into an abandoned industrial park, driving all the way to the back where nature had begun taking back what belonged to it. Set within a mostly flat area sat a building that looked sunken into the earth, its decrepit vine covered walls looked ready to fall apart.

Nonetheless all of it's many walls stood, one of which Freak parked 'his' car by. They stepped out of the vehicle and began walking the perimeter of the forsaken place, one small plaque that had fallen off the walls read in faded letters _'Arghus Asylum.'_

"Ahhh" Freak sighed fondly, "This reminds me of my fathers famous words before they dragged him off '"The problem is, when you take an insane person to the asylum, your merely taking him home... the _very _place he knows best..."

"I thought you didn't remember anything from your childhood" Shroud commented

"I don't, just various bits and pieces come to me."

"Why did you not use the place you were held captive? Besides the obvious reasons." she asked

"Well, what with all the commotion sure to be going on, I wouldn't have been able too! Plus, it just didn't have that homey feel to it!" he answered cheerily.

The doors, though they looked worn and rusty, opened without so much as a squeak. This was the first sign that the building was not as it appeared to be... What used to be the reception area looked like any abandoned buildings reception area would, that being dusty and almost devoid of any furniture save for one couch that looked like something unpleasant might suddenly gain sentience underneath, and a plain desk. Freak and Shroud walked past both objects to a door without a handle on it.

Looking at the spy hole, a thin blue beam came out of it and scanned both of Freak's eyes, and a needle came out of where the handle would be and took a blood sample.

"Confirmed." It said in a tone of voice that could only be described as flat out depressing, this being because the machine itself was indeed depressed. Why is this, you might be thinking? Simple, wouldn't you be depressed after waiting to do your job for years? Thought so, moving along.

The door hissed open, revealing a small elevator. The duo stepped in, and this time Shroud did a hand-print scan on a panel, which then read 'Confirmed' again and sent the elevator downward into the earth.

The ride down was uneventful, whether this was because there was nothing to say, or because it was utterly, pitch black, isnt known. A small 'bing' noise came from the elevator to signal they had reached the bottom, and the two stepped through where the door would have been if there were lights.

Even though neither could see anything, a random person off the street could have felt that the room they were standing in was massive.

"Lets see if the voice recognition still works. Lights!" Freak called out.

A low humming could be heard as power surged to the lights for the first time in years, popping a few of the bulbs as they turned on.

The room was indeed immense, wires running everywhere, odd glass chambers and machines of all shapes and sizes covered the floors. Some sections were still shrouded in darkness from the power not reaching it, but sometimes the odd red light could be seen in the blackness...

Freak headed towards middle of the room, where a large structure stood. It was built like a Mayan temple, only circular. One large circle with smaller circles on top leading to a huge bank of monitors. To speed up the trip, the weasel and the raccoon stepped onto a flat platform which sped off as if on invisible tracks. This transport quickly made it to the command center, the two stepping off and ascending circles like stairs, each time he stepped on one a ring of blue lights illuminated it.

At the very top in the middle of the monitors and panels was a single plain leather swivel chair, which Freak plunked himself down into, sighing in comfort.

"Lets see, Shroud? Bring up the database."

The raccon walked over to a monitor and pressed a large green button, instead of the screens turning on or the buttons lighting up, large blue hologram screens popped up, floating around the swivel chair. Freak held out his hand and moved things around on the screen, finally getting to a folder marked 'Revenge'. A list of things popped up, which he read through.

"Hmmm... Go get me the old folder." He instructed. Shroud was there and back in an instant holding a plain paper folder with an M on it.

The scientist took a sheet at random from it, reading it through over and over, a wider smile than he'd had in a long time creeping across his face.

"Yes... Perfect, I _like _this one! Cross referance all the steps in this with current population and statistics. Lets start the show!"

**Kinda short, but its a setting up chapter, shesh!**


	4. A Tale of Insanity

**Ahh, here comes another chapter. Its a bit of a set up chapter, and im mostly just eager to get it out since i take forever. I really dont have a long time to write things! Ive been having home troubles recently. =(**

Bolt ran through the night, his long strides light as a feather upon the ground of the city outskirts. "Dammit... I usually don't have to succumb to these damn things..." he muttered to himself.

**"_It's for the best_****."** His 'Angel' or so it sadistically called itself, said.

Leaves swirled in his wake as he accelerated, the weather was quickly becoming Autumn, the season of changing leaves. The hospital itself was not a long distance away, but Bolt was deliberately taking a long a route as possible. He wouldn't have a problem with following what AB, Angel Bolt, said if it didn't want to kill people!

**(With Sonic)**

Sonic stood before the Chief of police in the small drab room that was his office. Coincidentally, his name really was Chief, but few seemed to notice this coincidence. Those who did didn't care enough to ask him about it.

The blue hedgehog was arguing with the chief.

"I know that there was more to that breakout then the media lets on, there always in, so why wont you tell me?!" he demanded.

"Because, it's top secret, I could lose my job!" Chief fired back.

"Is it really that bad? I thought that was just a normal prison with a psyche ward." Sonic stated.

"It is, or... was..."

"Just tell me, Ive saved the planet HOW many times? How bad could it be?" he played his trump card, how could the chief argue with that?

He couldn't, and finally sighed in defeat. "I really don't know that much, but there is someone who does."

"And they would be?"

"The head of the CIA. He thought you would get into this, so he is waiting on the video line." Chief took a remote from his vest and pressed one of the buttons on it, a large TV monitor came down from the ceiling, a very plain looking, if somewhat grizzled, man appeared.

"Sonic the Hedgehog... What a pleasure." the man spoke.

"Uh... same here?" the hedgehog spoke, not accustomed to formalities with high up government officials.

"I will get straight to the point, I presume the reason you came here is the escapees from the facility, correct?" he asked.

"Yes..."

"Good. The cover story is mostly accurate, and most of the inmates have already been rounded up."

"That's the good news, but it isnt the only knews is it?" Sonic grumbled.

The man shook his head. "No... There is one specific prisoner of concern that escaped."

"So? Its just one guy."

"No!" the man said, more forcefully than he had intended. "Sorry, but this is a very touchy subject. You will be one of the few to know, even the president himself hardly knows the details. This was no ordinary inmate, he successfully staged the escape and carried it through all while being INSIDE the compound, in the highest security the asylum had to offer."

Sonic couldnt help but think '_impressive...' _

"He has no name recorded, but he insisted that he be called Freak, and refused to respond unless addressed as such. He is a weasel."

"Cant you guys... you know, force him too?" the hedgehog inquired.

"We tried... Many times we tried, but all failed. You see, normal force doesnt work on Freak, and when we sent in a top level psychiatrist to talk to him... he came out a gibbering mad man."

Sonic winced; "Ouch."

"At first we tried to put him with all the other inmates, try to socialize him more. Maybe if he connected with anybody, we could use them. But due to a string of incidents involving mutilation of the other prisoners, he was put into solitary confinement. We monitored him constantly, he seemed to list off multiple things at random, not even top scientists could make any sense of it. This all lead up to his eventual escape."

"Alright, so he's a violent nutcase, Big deal. Ive dealt with plenty of those!" Sonic bragged.

"Let me list to you just WHY he was put away, and this is only a small fraction that we know. 59 accounts of mass murder, over 80 kidnappings, Uncountable amounts of theft, 30 accounts of destruction of property, and these properties being mostly large buildings."

The blue hero cringed, he hadnt heard something this huge in a long time, perhaps never.

"And all this besides the kidnappings was done WHILE we we're chasing him. It's a coverup bigger than Area 51."

At this the blue blurs eyes widened. "How many murders is a mass murder?"

The head of the CIA sighed heavily. "30."

**~~~Back to Bolt~~~**

Bolt stood in front of the hospital, apparently it's name was 'Sacred Heart', but the sign that used to say this was dark, as well as many of the windows.

"I can't believe myself... Sure i'm saving people, but killing somebody makes all that useless..." a painful sensation wracked through his head.

"Dammit! I'm going too!"

He slowly walked through the rotted looking wooden doors of the hospital. His boots made a mettalic 'click' as he walked, there was but one nurse manning the reception desk.

"Ugh... What are you here for?" the nurse asked unhappily.

"Just to see my... Brothers, they got hurt in an accident."

"Why the hell did you send them here?"

"It was the closest thing at the time! now can I see them or not?!" Bolt asked angrily. Apparently Bolt looked much more frightening than he had first thought, and the nurse shook her head yes in fear.

Bolt walked through the doors to the patients halls... Unaware that the thing that had scared the nurse most were his blood... Red... eyes.


	5. A Crimson Messiah

**Alright everybody, here come da violence!**

Bolt stormed through the hallways of the hospital, a bizarre mixture of both overwhelming anger and peace filling his mind at the same time. At every room he sensed a machine might need fixing, or just needed more juice, he provided it. All the while heading towards the room that was his target.

A locked door blocked the stairs to the upper levels, this must have been the level for either high risk patients, or people who had money. The lock of course, couldn't possibly stand up to the push that he gave it, and splintered into two halves, falling off their hinges to the floor with a clatter. Bolt ascended up the staircase with purpose in his eyes and his angel conscious primarily in control.

~~~_Targeted Room~~~_

a little boy sat coughing in his small hospital bed, a large group of men in suits surrounding him. "Daddy? Will I meet mommy?"

"Yes my son, you will." the boys father looked away. The boys name was Calvin he had a very rare brain cancer that was slowly destroying his body and was in it's final stages, this was known because of his chart at the foot of his bed, his fathers name was Jim Valentino, this was known because he was one of the most notorious mobsters in the whole city, the men were obviously part of the 'family'.

"I hear someone coming boss." a burly man sitting close to the door said.

"I'm in no mood to fight... tell them to go away Rob... If that doesn't work, TELL them to go away." the crime lord instructed.

'Rob' opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind him.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Calvin asked, coughing violently again.

"Nothing Calvin, just rest."

_~~~Outside the room~~~_

"Whadda you want?" Rob asked.

"I am the chief of medicine here, I wish to see the boy." Bolt, or what was left of that conscious at the moment, lied.

"No your not, He left hours ago. Leave." the man cracked his knuckles.

"Fine, you caught me, I'm a scientist, and I think I have a cure for the boy. It's experimental but it should work!" he lied once again.

"Uhh... Ill have to ask the bo-uh, his father." Rob had just confirmed the 'angel's suspicions. He opened the door a crack.

"The guy says he might have some sorta experimental cure. Should I let him in?"

"No, they've all tried, if everybody this family knows can't cure my boy, nobody can. My heart aches again now... Kill him." Jim instructed silently.

Rob nodded and shut the door again, reaching into his suit with his other hand as he did to retrieve a pistol.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG_

Jim sighed, thankfully his son had slipped into unconsciousness and couldn't hear this...

The door creaked.

"Is it done?"

**"**No, but it soon shall be." A-Bolt had finally got control of regular Bolt completely. Rob came crashing through the door propelled by white lightning, slamming against the far wall and cracking it with a gaping hole in his chest.

Immediately all men in the room pulled out small, automatic weapons and opened fire. Before any bullets could reach the target though, they froze in mid-air. "Sorry, the bullets that slaughtered everyone else wont do the same to me."

"Who are you, what do you want?!" Valentino ordered.

"My name is of no importance... And I want justice." the bullets turned around, firing back upon those who had shot them. Very few survived the magnetically propelled projectiles, those that did were wounded, all but Jim V himself, whom remained unharmed. A-Bolt walked up to the man and grabbed him by the neck, slamming him into the wall and cracking it again.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the mobster screamed.

"Why... I'm an Angel." a clap of thunder was heard as the wall shattered, and the nearly destroyed corpse of Jim Valentino, Leader of the Station Square mob family, flew out into the gutters of the slum where the hospital was located.

The wolfs footsteps made ripples across the blood puddles on the floor as he walked besides the little boys bed. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead, closing his eyes. The corrupt angel commanded the boy's brain on how to repair the damage it had caused, killing off cancerous cells and repairing tissue. It would take time for the boy to recover, but he would.

A-Bolt turned and leapt out of the hole in the wall. As he landed, he fell to his knees, clutching his head.

_'Finally... its over with...'_

_'Not by a longshot bucky-boy, MY TURN!'_

'_NO!'_

_~~~Argus Asylum: Freak's Lab~~~_

"Sir, there has been a large energy spike in the city." Shroud reported to her demented superior.

"Yes yes, I know that, it's all on the monitor... But for some reason its location isn't near any power junctions, or even that many street-lamps. Send out a monitor."

Shroud nodded, turning and disappearing.

"Looks interesting... _very _interesting."

_~~~Back with... Bolt?~~~_

the wolf's fur turned from the white it had become in the hospital to a slowly darkening black.

"Ehehehee... This is gonna be F-U-N!" a new monster was unleashed upon the city...

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHA! Hows that? Oh, and how do you like the name of the chapter, A Crimson Messiah!**


	6. Not So Mysterious Call

**And now the plot follows Marl for awhile…**

Cold bit at a fox's ears as he walked through the streets. At least the thick tree's of the forest blocked most of the wind caused by the approaching winter. "How many time's do I have to remind myself to wear my winter gear in winter..." '_But anybody that can reach me directly that I don't already know, is a top priority' _the short grey fox thought.

Marl was not the type of person you could get a hold of just like that, only a few of his closest acquaintances knew how, anybody else would have to have major connections, or search in some shady places for quite a length of time.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

Marl was sitting in his chair at his house out in the enormous wilderness around Station Square, just staring into a fire. He hadn't received any assignments for awhile, and was enjoying the small amount of time he had before another was sure to pop up, governments, dictators, big corporations, all the same, all wanting his top of the line talents. Many countries would have him shot on sight.

The mercenary was correct, right now he was about to get another, but in the most unbelievable, to him, way possible... His phone rang.

Normally, a person would send out messengers to go get lost in the wild, hoping Marl found them so they could deliver their message, or they would kidnap one of his so called 'friends'. Normally the infamous wolf, Bolt, whom let them do it for the fun of it. 'All for the Laughs' he would say, as he was tied to a chair in the middle of some warehouse while Marl was in a firefight.

It kept ringing, obviously this person knew who they were calling, and wasn't going to hang up. Marl wouldn't even own a phone if Bolt and the other's hadn't come in and installed one when he was out. He wearily got up from his chair and walked over to it, picking it up and placing it to his ear.

"Meet me at Argus Asylum, I'm sure you already know not to be followed and whatnot. We'll talk more there... Oh, and should you happen to find a child or anyone particularly interesting, bring them along!" the caller hung up with those mysterious words.

That voice... the fox was sure he had heard it, or heard of it, before somewhere... He grabbed his cloak and ran out.

_~~~Present~~~_

Marl finally walked out of the slum where he had entered the city, for some reason there was the scent of blood and smoke there... and Marl didn't like it. The fox heard a shuffling footsteps behind him, like a child that was weak and could hardly walk... which was exactly what it was. He turned to see a small boy, about Marl's size himself following him.

"I... I know you... My daddy once talked about you." tears filled the boy's eyes at mentioning his father. "Please... help me." Calvin dropped to the cold pavement, unconscious.

Marl sighed, how did his caller even predict this? Luck? Surveillance? It couldn't be the latter... He would know if he was being watched, Marl picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulder grunting, this boy was heavier than he looked.

_~~~Skipping along to the Asylum~~~_

Freak waited on one of the crumbling walls of Argus for the person he had contacted to arrive.

"If my predictions... and surveillance are correct, he should be arriving in now."

Marl appeared over a slight hill down the road, Calvin still unconscious on his shoulder, running towards the weasel once he spotted him.

"Are you...?"

"Yes, the caller, and why I know your number and that their would be THAT child will be revealed in good time, but first come inside!" Freak began ushering Marl towards the door, as soon as they were inside Marl could immediately sense... evil? No, that would be impossible, must just be the weirdness of his situation.

He was lead towards and inside the hidden elevator, not yet impressed. The mercenary saw a hidden elevator or door what... every week?

The elevator opened to the lab floor, more lights were on know, revealing a factory where robots were being assembled, and not the kind that the fat one made that were torn apart like paper, these looked downright dangerous. Each large, somewhat spherical armored body was situated on tank treads, attached to one arm was a chainsaw, the other had a chain-Gun, on its back was a rocket launcher. There was no visible head, just one red eye-like scanner.

"Those are my Tankers, as I like to call them. My... foot soldiers, if you will." Freak explained. "You'll find no lasers, laser puncture, doing minimal damage unless directly hitting a vital area. Each round in those chain-guns is designed to shred flesh even more than a regular bullet would. And should they run out of ammo, they can use their excess armor, or even scrap metal around them. "

Marl nodded in appreciation. "Clever."

"I suppose. More models are in development, but my old base with them isn't around anymore, have to start from scratch... Makes room for more designs!" the weasel laughed, "Now then, let me see the child please, you'll find his name is Calvin, Calvin Valentino."

He blinked, that would explain why the boy knew him, he had worked for Jim before, a decent enough man for a mob boss.

"Jim died an hour before you walked by, a person killed him while also trying to cure Calvin of his disease... Unfortunately now he is producing more cells then he should quite rapidly, and he will die an even more horrible death unless I decide to intervene, which I have." an evil smile spread across his face as Marl handed the boy over.

More lights blinked on as the scientist lead Marl to a section of the room that was just beginning to be illuminated. The only special feature was the row of large tubes with computer banks in front of them, currently only one was filled with a green liquid. Freak held the boy up as a flying robot swooped in and picked him up, dropping the unconscious son into the tube, instantly several wires attached themselves to him.

"Don't worry, it's just some special stasis gel." the weasel assured. "Now then, on to what I wanted you to do. I, would like you to start taking a few assignments from G.U.N, just let them think they can occasionally rely on you, that's all I want for the time being."

"So I can sabotage them later?" Marl guessed.

"Perhaps, all depends on how it all works out..."

"how all what?"

"In good time Marl, in good time. Shroud will show you the way out." Freak gestured off into the dark, where the aforementioned raccoon was now standing.

"Follow me." Was all she spoke. Marl heeded the direction.

_~~~ Police Station ~~~_

"So... Can you guy's at least tell me what this guy LOOKS like?" Sonic asked, sighing in exasperation over all the discussions and information the man who was supposed to know the most about Freak didn't know.

"Yes, I'll bring a picture up on screen." an image popped up of Freak in all his glory, causing Sonic's jaw to drop straight to the floor.

"I..."

"Yes? Any information at all can be of vital importance!" The man encouraged.

"Saw him just outside the police station." the hedgehog finally managed to get out.

"Damn it all to hell!"


	7. Rise of the Second Disciple

**damn i take forever, i hate writers block...**

Sonic raced through the city, trying to get to Tails' house as soon as possible. Just because it was a huge government coverup, didn't mean his genius best friend couldn't dig up more. Besides, the Internet always held interesting details... Of course, 'racing' through the city wasn't an accurate term, as he reached the fox's house withing a few minutes.

The hedgehog crashed through door yelling "TAILS!" at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT?!" a very startled kitsune called back as he fell out of his bed with a thump.

"Get on your supercomputer thing now!" Sonic ordered

"Fine! But it better be important this late!" Tails grumbled. Finding the light switch after stumbling around in the dark, he made his way downstairs to find Sonic hopping from one foot to the other in nervousness.

"How urgent could this be that I can't sleep at night?!" the fox angrily asked.

Sonic began pushing Tail's to his computer; "Lives in the balance, hundreds!" This silenced his friend; "Oh... What do i look up?" Tails asked, opening the Internet on his high-tech self built computer.

"Freak, specifically a weasel, and murder."

"Wait, Freak? I've heard of that name before!" the genius announced.

"WHAT? How?"

"Mostly just rumors along the Internet, conspiracy theories and such, but I sometimes play some games online, usually i just wipe just about anybody out, but one day this one player completely beats me to a friggin pulp, it seemed like he had even hacked the website to give himself an edge, not something I haven't done, but never to such an extreme that I would get caught. When I thought it was all over and done with and I began to pack up my pride, a face appeared on my screen..."

"Creepy?"

"You have NO idea. But for some reason, he merely thanked me for a match that lasted more than a few seconds like his normally did, asked to play again sometime, and then went away... the face was a black weasel, with the creepiest smile you've ever seen and some major scarring." Tails finished his story, a little shaken up by the memory.

"I know you probably won't want to do this, but I need a favor. I was put in touch with a guy from somewhere in a secret part of the government that told me all they knew about Freak, not much by the way, they said he's killed hundreds, done all sorts of destruction, and sickening experiments on himself and others... Could you track him down? Maybe get in contact with him again?" Sonic asked hesitantly.

Looking at the floor, Tails took a deep breath, then said "Yes."

**~~~~~Eggman's Base~~~~~**

A portly bald man with an enormous orange mustache sat watching a monitor relay the news story about the prison breakout;"So, it would seem he is at it once more... I had hoped this would all end the last time." Eggman spoke to a hovering round robot floating next to him.

"You knew it couldn't last when you helped put him away those many years ago." it droned in a monotone voice.

"Do you think he will come after me? I know there isn't a point to thinking he won't figure it out." the doctor asked.

"Impossible to tell, Freak's actions always far to erratic to predict." the machine answered.

"So my old nemesis, it would seem we will clash once more. Start up my factory, start producing as many robots as possible. I will draw up designs on something that might be able to cope against him." Eggman instructed, turning his chair to a computer and immediately beginning to type.

**~~~~~Freak's hideout~~~~~**

"Rise and shine!" Freak called out, tapping on the glass tube where Calvin had been dropped in.

"Are you sure we should be opening him up this early?" Shroud asked, appearing at Freak's side from out of nowhere.

Clapping his hands together and giving a chilling laugh, Freak answered; "Of course, I want to send him on a test run!"

The raccoon nodded, then vanished, appearing at the control panels for the tube. "Then I shall wake him."

Pressing a few buttons, the viscous green fluid began draining out of the large glass case. Only the wires and other apparatus kept the body from slumping to the bottom. This body was no longer that of a small sick boy, rather it had become a tall and broad chested red scaled reptile. It was impossible to tell just what species this lizard was, as it had the DNA of many. Large, thin green spikes grew out of his elbows, behind his thighs, and on his forehead. Two yellow eyes opened.

"Yes, Awaken Ssilas Essum!"

Slowly at first, as if unsure of his ability to do so, this creature spoke. "Is... that my name... I do not remember."

"It is suitable for now. Essum for devourer, Ssilas after my father." Freak explained. "Wait for the memory rush!"

Ssilas' head twisted in agony as the few memories, and fake ones, that Freak had placed came into his brain. "I- I remember a hospital... I remember my father! There was... There was a wolf, horrible red eyes, echoing speech, killing. So much killing! AAAGH!" as he screamed, the spikes on his arms glowed, and many thorny plates formed all around his body, tearing apart anything that was being stuck into him and cushioning his fall to the bottom.

"Interesting reaction to the memories." Freak mumbled to himself as he jotted something down into his ever present clip-board.

Struggling to stand back up, the lizard remembered more as the water of his memories flowed into him; "Then I was alone... So cold, someone comes along... a fox... Marl."

Freak looked up quizzically, Shroud stepping next to him and whispering "That memory was taken out..."

"Interesting... Very interesting... Ssilas! If you wish to learn more, then you must seek out this 'wolf' that you remember, his name is Bolt, and he is out in the city tonight. But first, break out of your cage. You will learn just what you can accomplish as you go." the weasel instructed.

As the lizard looked at the spined plates that receded back into his body, another idea came into his head. Concentrating on his hands, he closed his eyes. Ever so slowly, his spikes shined dull green, and Ssilas' hands began to twist outwards without any pain to him. Thicker bands of scales came with them, until two large drill like structures replaced his hands. ]

The reinforced glass shattered as the weapons slammed into them, a twinkling sound filling the silent area of Freak's lab as they hit the ground. Ssilas sprinted out, heading for the nearest door. Not bothering to wait for the elevator, he burst out the top and began running straight up the wall, the soles of his feet covered in spikes that hooked into the wall whenever he touched it.

"This will be fun to watch!" Freak laughed giddly, running up his command pyramid and turning on the monitor that followed his spy robot, which chased after his creation as it burst into the night.


End file.
